This application generally relates to video games such as augmented reality and virtual reality video games.
Traditional video game consoles are connected to a single television set and are controlled by a single hand-held controller so that a single video game can be played. Although the processing power of video game systems has improved so that the resolution of the graphics of video games has increased, the way a user interacts with a video game has remained the same. A user still uses a single controller to control a video game that is displayed on a single television set. It is therefore desirable to offer a user an enhanced interaction experience with a video game.